Among all mechanical machining processes, grind machining plays an important role. Grind machining is mainly achieved by spinning the grinding wheel to contact the surface of a workpiece. Then the grinding abrasives located on the surface of the circumference of a grinding wheel can mechanical machine the workpiece. Unfortunately, if the material of the workpiece is a metal material with high hardness, it is difficult for the grinding abrasives of the grinding wheel to perform mechanical machining on the workpiece, and grinding the workpiece can accelerate wearing of the grinding wheel, leading to increases in processing cost. Accordingly, current grind machining is still limited by the material of the workpiece.